Where have you been
by crazy4Glee123
Summary: Summary inside gonna be epic DOnt own glee or Jeremy from Vampire Diaries.:


**Just a one-shot may turn into more. It depends on my reviews. Its senior year and McKinley gets Two new students Rachel and Jeremy Berry. She has good style and a gret voice but she wont tell anyone that not even her brother Jeremy. Until she gets to lunch and they have karaoke and her name's picked what will she do? Will she act like it's not her or just deal with it. Find out if you read this awesome story. I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee or Jeremy from Vampire** **diaries. :(**

* * *

NO POV

**There was a lot of buzz going on in McKinley. Two new students were transferring in. **

**"Hey puck,did ou see the new students yet I heard they are brothers and sister they said the girl is smoking hot and has a body like,like I don't even know. Said a very dopey tall finn walking towards puck's locker.**

**"No man,but I heard that" **

**Just then Rachel Berry and Jeremy berry walked into the doors of McKinley with very stylish clothes. **A/N you can see the outfits on my profile.** "Damn that a nice piece of ass" Puck said smirking. "Which one Kurt said as the glee club arrived at puck's locker. "not the dude of course Beyoncé." Puck said shifting uncomfortable. "oh you're talking about the one that might just turn me straight?" Kurt said nonchalantly. The whole glee club looked at him.**

**"Dude she's coming over here act cool" finn said straightening his shirt and smoothing his hair out. "Act,please I got the whole package". As he finished his sentence Rachel arrived at the group. "Umm can you tell me where locker,uh,204 is?**

* * *

**Rachel's POV  
****Everyone was too shocked or should I say too stoked to answer me and I became wary. "Um..hello..no..ok nevermind" I started walking away until a blonde girl grabbed my arm "Wait its next to my locker,I can take you and I can tell you about my cat reading y diaries and smoking after I gave him the nicotine patch" What the hell is she talking about.I looked towards the group they shrugged and i noticed a built hazel eyed boy and I like d him so I winked at him. I heard someone say"Mailman,mailman,mailman" I turned backed to the blonde and i said shall we and began to turn around but bumped into my brother Jeremy.**

* * *

** No ones POV  
"Hey Jeremy whats up?" i asked my older brother. "NOthing looking for you." "well you found me,so can you take me to my locker..?"  
"brittany spierce" "What." I asked "nevermind lets go"**

* * *

**"Wow i totally do her" Santan said. Everyone looked at her. "What everyone was thinking it" They all nodded in agreement." I found the mother of my children" Mike smaked him in the back of the head. "She's mine" Puck smacked him in the back of his head. "No she's mine idiots." santana smaked him in the back of the head "No you're all wrong she cant resist this she is defo mine" she said saying it was totalty obivious.**

**This class is so boring. I dont even think the teacher notice I am zoning out. All I keep thinking about are those hazel green eyes and my stomach growling I didnt eat breakfast because Jerem ate it all some big brother he is but I love him as much as he aggitate me and pester me I cant stay mad at him because if he wasnt my brother i would- great my teacher called my name shit oh i got it**

**" can you please answer my question" "oh the answer is 36."  
"Make sure yo are paying attention."  
****"yes mrs. O" i said in a mocking voice the class laughed but i didnt get in trouble i know lucky me im off the chain. 45 minuets later the bell rings thank you lunch time. i headed towards my locker to get my bag. The group from earlier came up to me including Jeremy.**

**No ones POV**

**"Hey sis" Jere said as he hugged me. "whats up i see you made friends how nice." rachel said sarcastic. "Whats got your panties in a knot babe?" puck said with a smirk. **

**"im not your babe,and jeremy i dont like ohio. it sucks just as much as mohawks pick up lines. they laughed and oohed and ahhed. "ouch that hurt" puck said holding his heart."whatever im going to lunch im starving. "ill come with you rach." brittany said**

**"ok brittany and guess what i have luck charms. she said as she pulled a baggy with just charms in it.  
"YOU REMEMBERED!" Brittany exclaimed "I did now lets walk." tthey linked arms and left the gorup there. **

**"Im in love" finn said.**

* * *

**In the lunch room**

**"As you all know today is Karaoke day and we will randomly pick names out of this hat we will do so in 10 minuets." said just as  
Rachel walked into the cafteria. She looked around the cafeteria and saw the glee club and walked over to there table.  
"Uhh can I sit here?" Rachel ask and everyone looked at her. "Sure hot stuff" puck remarked. "Keep your comments to your self please and thank you i would like to eat lunch in peace without throwing up at your horrible comments." everyone snickered. **

**"So rachel do you wanna join glee club?" tina asked." w-whats glee club?." rachel asked nervously.  
"you dont know whats glee club?" artie said. "i dont mean to be mean but if I just asked you whats glee club is i wouldn't know, answered back.**

**"its where you go to sing and shit" quinn said. "sounds cool but i dont sing jeremy does right jere?**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

**Jeremy glared at me."I do i just hope they dont call my-" "Alright seniors its time to sing some karaoke and th first person to go is...Jeremy Berry give it up." The whole table looked at him. "Oh shit Jere go up there and sing your little heart out make me proud." i said as he made his way to the stage. **

**"are you sure your brother can sing he doesnt look like the type" Kurt said. "Yeah he can sing btu he doesnt in public so i hope he doesnt barf" The whole table looked at Jeremy worried. Turns out he did amazing and sung What make you beautiful. Person aftfer person went the damnest thing happened.**

**"Last person of the day is...Rachel Berry." Everyone in the Cafeteria applauded. "I cant go up there ill make a fool of my self damn it."**

**"Rachel Berry come on up please" "wish me luck assholes" "good luck" they chorused. i made my way up to the stage. I have to share my talent i hope i still have my pipes. No turning back now. "what will you be singing today ?" "Where have you been Rhianna but i need backround dancers"**

**"I'll do it" Brittany piped up. I waved her up. "just follow my lead britt. k?" she nodded. "I'll do it too" someone in my dance class said**

* * *

**"Give it up for Rachel Berry" Everyone clapped. "Loser!" Karofsky said. "uh. Fuck you and enjoy." Everyone laughed even the staff. "Start it up" I started singing.**

**I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe**  
**Searching for you babe**

**Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd  
Jeremy was shocked then started grinning  
[Hook]  
Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life**

[Beat Break]

A/N dance routine on my profile**  
[Rihanna]  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe**

Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd

[Hook]  
Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life  
Where have you been, all my life

[Beat Break]

A/N dance routine on profile

Where have you been, all my life

[Bridge]  
You can have me all you want  
Any way, any day  
To show me where you are tonight

[Outro]  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe

**The whole cafeteria jumped up and clapped and screamed i walked off the stage and to the glee table.**

**"I thought you couldnr sing sis" jeremy said breaking the scilence. "Well its whatever."**

**"that was totally hot babe" puck said "I know babe" "you can sing nice you should join glee" "you know i am" "and you're VERY flexible i wonder what you can do with your body" "a lot but your never going to find out poor you, COme on Jere time to go to class. Toodles glee club i ll be there at 3 bye noah."**

**The table snickered. **

**"nobody calls me by my real name" Im not nobody sweet cheeks" Ohio isnt that bad after all.**

**Yeah i think im going to keep it there review read**


End file.
